Girl Talk
by Micelle
Summary: IThe boys are gone so what are the pretty gals going to do? Have some girly bonding time or something! Now you'll know what Anna, Piri, Jun and Tamao thinks about the boys! Sorry for interrupting. PLease read and review.


My tribute to the powerful women of the series…

D.**I**.S.**C**.L.**A**.I.**M**.E.**R**.: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters in it. I also did not mean it if I did some minor typographical errors. Thanks!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

It was Thursday night meaning the boys will spend another night together somewhere where they are having their reunions of some sort. Ever since the Shaman Fight ended the boys did these to keep in touch with each other… besides they become extremely close to each other after the fight.

"I hate this." Anna suddenly said out of the blue. She was just watching some TV when she suddenly stood up and said that.

She then glared at Tamao who was drinking some tea in the corner.

"What is it? Miss Anna?" she asked quite scared by the way she stares.

"Where's Pirika?"

"Cleaning the dishes, I think."

"Call her." Anna ordered.

"What?"

"Just call her!" Anna ordered and with that Tamao started to run.

After a while Pirika was there too. Good thing she finished cleaning out the dishes. Surprisingly Jun also came, she was just looking for her brother and she decided to pass by their house.

"He's not here. Though Miss Anna would like you to come in." Pirika greeted cheerfully.

"This is a first. Where's Pai Long?" Anna asked, her eyebrows high.

"I told him to watch over Ren. The last time they had that night out he had been really, really drunk." Jun answered.

So Jun entered the house. They all went to the guest room where the TV was. Anna was bored and so does the others, good thing Pirika thought of something.

"Hey how about we have a slumber party ourselves!" she shouted.

Everyone blinked. With that she was about to shut up when…

"I agree… this is boring." Anna, the high superior majesty of all queens, agreed making everyone smile.

V.V

Tamao then cooked while Jun laid out the cookie she baked. After the food was there they started to eat the snacks on the floor.

"What should we talk about then?" Jun inquired.

"I don't know… how about the boys!" Pirika said cheerfully.

"That's a good idea!" Jun seconded the motion, acting childishly.

"I agree… how about you Miss Anna?" Pirika said rolling her eyes shyly at Anna.

"Let's start with Yoh." She said, smiling a bit. With that Pirika can't help but cheer while the other two were smiling.

o.o

Jun who was at Anna's left was first.

"Yoh… I think he's a pretty good boy. He was a good influence to my brother and a good friend to him."

"Don't forget that it was Yoh who set Pai Long's soul and yours as well, free." Anna said getting another chip and biting it. Jun smiled, "Oh yeah"

"My turn!" Pirika shouted raising her hand, "Actually at first I don't like him… since he defeated my oniichan but when I soon knew him. Hey he's nice, a good fighter and a skillful Shaman." Anna has to smile because of that.

"Now your turn Tamao." Anna said setting her eyes on the pink-haired girl.

"We all know that you like him-" Pirika started off…

"But he's mine and you know that." Anna continued.

"Come on Tamao don't be shy." Jun said.

"Besides, Anna will not hurt you… well not tonight it's our slumber party." I suddenly interrupted, leaning on the open door.

"Micelle… shouldn't you be in front of the PC or something." Anna said coldly as I slid close the door behind me.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I need some inspiration for my next fic… so I decided to hang around with you. If that is alright with you Miss Anna?"

"Be my guest." Anna said then I sat beside my best friend, Tamao.

u.u (sorry I can't help to interrupt)

"So what can you say with Yoh…" Pirika said interested with her answer.

"I d-don't know w-what to s-say. I l-like him b-because he's nice but I know that h-he l-loves Anna-okami more than m-me. But Master Yoh is the greatest!" She said while blushing furiously.

"Then it's my turn now?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Master Yoh is the greatest like what Tamao said, but I really think that Miss Anna should express what she feels for Yoh… If you know what I mean?" I said looking at Anna.

Anna was just fighting the urge to slap me; no violence should be done this night. It's their (our?) night.

"Then it's my turn…" Anna said in her mighty tone.

"What do you think about Yoh?" Jun suddenly asked,

"Yoh is stupid, the laziest person I know. If sloth is a crime he's been in prison since he was young." She answered at once.

"But…" I said teasing a bit.

"But what?"

"Oh Anna!" I said frustratingly.

"Okay. I admit it! He's the nicest person I met. I always get envious of him because unlike me he has all the friends he needs. Everybody just adores him even Hao likes him, in a weird sense. I just love it when he can be sweet despite the fact that he respects me… okay since I'm start talking now… I'll say it… I love him!"

Silence… Jun, Pirika and Micelle was blinking.

"What?" she asked, "you said that this is the way our game will be played.

"How about Ren!" Jun suggested.

"I think we better start off with the persons we really don't notice often…" I suggested. I was assuming that Horohoro would follow Ren and I don't want to reveal anything at the moment.

"Okay… Chocolove!"

(To make this short let's just put this in this format.)

Chocolove?

Jun: He's weird. He's always cracking some jokes but it seems rather not funny. But I think he's nice he just needs some more humor in him.

Pirika: Are you kidding? Chocolove is all about humor… I know that his jokes are rather timid but once you get what they mean… it's funny!

Tamao: Chocolove is rather funny. Like what Pirika said, his jokes are rather… lame but their funny once you think about it.

Micelle: Chocolove is weird… is he an alien or something? Though I believe he can be a good clown… but wait I'm scared of clowns so no comment.

Anna: I don't like him one bit. He desperately tries to be funny but in the end it's just irritating.

Faust?

Jun: He's a great doctor. He's kindda freaky… what's with the death, maiming and everything related to it theme?

Pirika: Faust scares me… but once I've talked with him. He's pretty nice. I think he loves Eliza so much… she's a lucky girl.

Tamao: I also agree… Faust _is_ scary. But can you remember that boy he helped back in the Shaman Fight? That proves that he may be scary outside but a gentleman inside.

Micelle: I'm not scared of Faust I used to abhor him when he harmed Manta but when he became one of Master Yoh's friends… you'll know that he just loves Eliza.

Anna: This guy is addicted to his dead wife. But I do admire their love for each other… you rarely see that. ("Besides that what you used to manipulate him." I whispered winking at Tamao.)

Lyserg?

Jun: Is he really a boy? I don't know him that much. But he looks so innocent.

Pirika: He's cute… but he's even prettier than me! I don't like him that much because my oniichan once said that he was a traitor. But they became good friends though so now I kindda see him in a new light.

Tamao: Lyserg? Is that the green-haired one? I just knew him when Ryu talked about him joining… the X-laws… or something.

Micelle: Lyserg's just confused when we met him but now… well he's one of the cutest lad I've ever met!

Anna: Yoh pays too much attention to him. But I don't think he's that cute.

Ryu?

Jun: He's funny, especially his hair. That's all.

Pirika: I don't like his hair… so retro. I like my oniichan's hair more. Is he a gay? He seems to LOVE Lyserg-san.

Tamao: I don't think that he's comical… but he's definitely weird. I don't like his hair either. But don't tell him… he might get angry.

Micelle: That's okay, no one will know about what we said here (wink, wink). Hmm… Ryu… I think he's a gay! But I believe that he's just lonely.

Anna: Ryu is a good cook. He's pretty determined and loyal. Aside from that… I don't like him a bit because he's obnoxious.

Manta?

Jun: He's pretty short. But he's smart though and a loyal friend.

Pirika: He looks like Kororo!

Tamao: He's nice but… his height… its funny. Sorry Manta wherever you are.

Micelle: I admire his intelligence and loyalty! That's all thank you.

Anna: He's Yoh's first human friend… he's in good footing with me. I also admire him when he ovesouled with Mosuke during the battle with Hao. But usually I just like to order him around… he's so naïve.

U.U

"Now… Ren's turn!" Jun said eagerly.

"I have a better one… how about Pai Long?" I said pertaining to Jun.

"A special question for Miss Jun!" Pirika said supporting me.

Jun then blushed.

"Okay, Pai Long is nice. He's strong, loyal, and a gentleman." She said softly.

"And Pai Long is dead!" Anna said coldly, "But what is it about you two?" she said smiling again.

Jun blushed some more.

"Me and Pai Long are just friends. Nothing more."

"But do you like him?" Tamao asked, she was relating her situation with Horohoro with theirs.

"I don't know."

"Well soon you'll know. But when that day comes I hope you're much braver than this." Anna said, giving a friendly advice.

"Now can we talk about Ren?"

"Okay." Tamao agreed. Pirika seems a little bit shy now being so quiet and all.

Ren?

Jun: I love my baby brother… and now he's all grown up. I'm proud of him.

Tamao: Me first… I want Pirika to have the last word. (Pirika was about to make a comment when I stopped her.) Ren is a skillful warrior and very noble too. But there's something about him that makes me pity him. That's all. Mici?

Micelle: Thanks Tam! (We were obviously playing tricks on Pirika) Well Ren's cute because his eyes are cat-like and I just love cats but I think that Ren and Pirika looks good together.

Pirika: Oh I hate you two! Why does when it comes to Ren you pick on me?

Jun: Ren likes you. And I have no objections. But what about you, do you like him?

Pirika: (She was blushing furiously and can't look straight in any of our eyes.) I don't know yet. But every time I am near him my heart skips a beat as if I can't breath anymore but I feel secured with him. I am very contented when I'm with him… I think I _am_ in love then.

Anna: Then tell him that you love him. (Anna was giving one of her sisterly-advice again)

Micelle: All those who agree that Pirika and Ren should be together say aye!

Jun, Tamao, Micelle: AYE!

Anna: (smiles) aye.

Horohoro?

Anna: He's stupid… kindda irritating (looks at the mad Pirika who was about to charge Anna if it weren't for me and Tamao) in a nice way. Though he is a gluttonous pig… he's my Yoh's friend.

Pirika: Okay I admit it, he does act stupid sometimes but he's my oniichan, the nicest person in the whole wide world. I love him!

Jun: Even more than Ren.

Pirika: Hey it's my oniichan's time now!

Jun: Okay. Horohoro? He's gluttonous… especially when he went to our house and freed Ren. He ate everything! He's so funny. He could give Chocolove a run for his money.

Tamao: He's nice… the best friend that I could ever have. He's funny sometimes though but at least he appreciates my cupcakes. He's cocky but he can shift to becoming an older brother figure to a child in his own unique way. I like him (looks at me) as a friend.

Micelle: Come on Tamao! We know that you like him… even more than Yoh. So… so don't do that… for me.

Tamao: I'm still not sure about my feelings though unlike you.

Pirika: Why Micelle 'neesan? What do you think about my brother? (_Payback time _she thought)

Micelle: Well Horohoro is the best. He's so cute…

Anna: This is boring… tell them how you would sacrifice your life for him. How you would face even me just for him. Now that's commendable.

Micelle: Miss Anna! But I do love him… though now I know that he loves my friend more than me. (I then held Tamao's hand, looking at her seriously) so please take care of him and love him even more than I do. Because if you don't I'll personally have your head! (Just joking!)

n.n

"So were finished?" Anna asked. She already ate up all the chips and was just finished swallowing the last one.

"Wait… there's one more…" Pirika interrupted.

"Who? The X-laws guys?" I asked, a little bit drowsy now. The night was getting deeper.

"Hao Asakura." Jun suddenly said.

"What about Hao?" Anna said, raising a brow. She never really liked the guy though he looks a lot like her beloved Yoh.

Hao?

Jun: I don't like him a bit. He always seems to have a plan in his head.

Pirika: Me too… what's with that smile on his face? I mean he might be charming but he is definitely creepy.

Tamao: Though he looks a lot like Master Yoh… I don't like him either. But I do like his hair; I wonder what brand of shampoo he uses?

Micelle: I don't even know why he lived again? Though his power spirit was lost who knows what devilish plans are brewing inside Hao-sama's mind. He's pretty determined to be the Shaman King.

Anna: Why are you all looking at me?

Jun: Is it true that Hao court you once? When he lived again.

Anna: That's rubbish. Hao's a perverted idiot. He's more stupid than Yoh himself. (She was trying to avoid our gazes.)

Micelle, Jun, Pirika and Tamao: (smiles at her, just then they heard knocks at the door.)

t.t

So the boys finally arrived home and as expected Horohoro was really drunk again. Ren was sleeping in Pai Long's care while Yoh and the rest were all tipsy. Though they have different views about them, it was something they have to live with. Besides without these men in their lives, it wouldn't be the same.

End

Micelle? (What is this?)

Jun: She's a nice girl. She can be shy, outgoing, careless, and quirky and naïve in just one situation.

Anna: She's a psycho who loves to write about everything though she knows it's a secret.

Pirika: She's madly in love with my brother yet willing to make sacrifices for Tamao. I hate it though when she tease me with Ren.

Tamao: She's a good friend… wait… did she just said that I should take care of Horohoro and that I should love him more than she should! Oh no, does it looks so obvious that I like Horohoro.

Micelle: Um… yeah… why are you talking about me?

Anna: none of your business. Now let's go to sleep.

Anna ordered and with that everyone just went back to his or her own rooms in the onsen.

Pirika: I wonder if we could do this again.

Anna: Go to sleep!

Pirika: Okay.

This time its real…

--------------END-----------


End file.
